SATOYAMA
SATOYAMA movement is movement started by UP-FRONT AGENCY in the beginning of 2012. The original purpose was to help and preserve Satoyama areas, as well as make one think about the life and culture of those areas. The movement sprung the creation of Hello! SATOYAMA Life, multiple units and SATOUMI movement. Part of the unit members of of the SATOYAMA movement are members of Hello! Project, while others are special winners from the Forest Award NEW FACE Audition. Participants The following members have participated in the SATOYAMA movement up to date. Units *Peaberry (ピーベリー) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *DIY♡ **Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) **Nakajima Saki (中島早黄) **Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *Harvest (ハーベスト) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) **Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *GREEN FIELDS **Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) **Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) **Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *Jurin **Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Sato no Akari (さとのあかり) **Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) **Uemura Akari (植村あかり) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Triplet (トリプレット) **Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) **Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) **Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *ODATOMO **Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) **Oda Sakura (小田さくら) Former Units *ALMA KAMINIITO (アルマカミニイト) **Eric (エリック) **Munehiko (宗彦) - Left April 4, 2013 *Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) - soloist under SATOYAMA movement Related Discography Singles= :Main Artist is underlined for specific singles. *2012.04.25 ALMA KAMINIITO - Akane *2012.10.24 ALMA KAMINIITO - Amatsubu Pearl / Dakishimetai Dakishimetai *2012.11.07 DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS - Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! *2012.11.07 GREEN FIELDS / DIY♡ - Boys be ambitious! / Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ *2012.11.07 Harvest / Peaberry - Forest Time / Cabbage Hakusho *2012.11.07 Peaberry / Harvest - Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time *2013.01.16 Tasaki Asahi - Tegami / Rolling Days *2013.02.27 Peaberry - Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *2013.04.03 GREEN FIELDS - Tokainaka no Kare *2013.04.03 Tasaki Asahi - Sakura Dokei / Amayo no Tsuki |-|DVD Singles= *2013.05.29 Peaberry - Event V "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" *2013.09.04 Jurin - Hotaru Matsuri no Hi *2014.04.23 Sato no Akari / Triplet / ODATOMO - Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni |-|DVDs= *2013.07.24 SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS (Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest, GREEN FIELDS and Tasaki Asahi) |-|Albums= *2012.12.26 ALMA KAMINIITO - ALMA COVERS Television *2012.06.07-2013.12.27 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Events *2013.03.02~03.03 Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *2013.11.22~11.24 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *2014.03.29~03.30 Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 Auditions *2011.02.21 1st Forest Award NEW FACE Audition *2012.03.25 2nd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition *2013.07.21 3rd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition Trivia *There is only one unit that consists of male members. *7 members of SATOYAMA units are also members of SATOUMI units. *4 members are award winners from the Forest Award NEW FACE Audition. *All members of DIY♡ and GREEN FIELDS have blood type O. *All members of Triplet have blood type A. *Only DIY♡ and ODATOMO has member colors. See Also *SATOUMI movement External Links *Official website Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Peaberry Category:DIY♡ Category:Harvest Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Tasaki Asahi Category:ALMA KAMINIITO Category:Jurin